


Saturday Night In

by Jade2443



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon who?, Dynasty - Freeform, Fluff, I cannot write, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Out of Character, Steammy - Freeform, Very cringey, if ur homophobic girl bye, if you dont like the ship bye, jeffhane, steven is senator idc he's old enough ok, this is just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade2443/pseuds/Jade2443
Summary: Sam and Steven invite Jeff and Culhane over for a night in.
Relationships: Jeff Colby/Michael Culhane, Steven Carrington/Sam "Sammy Jo" Jones
Kudos: 5





	Saturday Night In

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for fun nothing too serious. Also, Carlie ( JeffsDynasty), this one is for you. I am well aware I suck at this. Also, If you do not like these ships just keep that to yourself.

Steven and Sam were getting ready for a double date with Jeff and Culhane.

“Can’t believe they actually came out. I’m so happy for them” Steven said as he put on his navy sweater over his gray button-up.

“Oh yeah, same. If I knew at least one of them was into guys I definitely would’ve gone for-”  
Sam Says and then cuts himself off once he sees Steven’s amused look.

“Oh no, no, go on” Steven laughs.

“ Oh come on they’re attractive” Sam claps back.

“ Seeing how one of them is my cousin, I don’t think we need another incest situation” Steven reminds him.

“ Oh yeah true, plus Fallon will kill you if you go to her ex-fiance’s.” Sam laughs.

⇹

  
Jeff and Culhane were driving to Sam and Steven’s new home for a double-date. They’d gotten a lot of support for coming out and announcing their relationship to the public and close family and friends. As expected, they’d also gotten some backlash. Sadly, bot just from the media.

Steven had thought that it would be good for them to have a nice double date away from prying eyes and to just enjoy the company. Sam had said dinner and movie was a good low-key idea for them all. Steven had convinced ended up convincing him that making dinner at their home and just playing board games would be more private and calming.

The date was set, Saturday night they’d all cook dinner and just enjoy themselves and maybe give advice, play some board games, tell stories, etc...

As Jeff drove them to their destination, there was a comfortable silence until Culhane broke it.  
“ Hey, tonight is gonna be great. We’re not in public getting looks left and right. We’re gonna enjoy tonight and be okay with being affectionate in front of other people” Culhane rambled

“ Are you trying to convince me or yourself that it’s gonna be okay? ’ Jeff asks with that half-laugh, half-smirk.

“ Ok, whatever, just drive” Culhane answered in a fun sarcastic tone.

“ Look, babe, it’s not that big of a deal. It’s gonna be fun just relax.” Jeff has always been good at calming Culhane down, although Culhane isn’t the type to be super anxious or angry.

They pull into the Jones-Carrington nicely lit driveway. Champagne and wine in Jeff’s hand and Culhane holds a box of chocolates, knowing Sam will eat those in a matter of seconds.  
⇹  
Steven heard the doorbell ring while he was putting on William- Graveyard Club On the record player Sam had gotten him for Christmas.

Sam and Steven opened the door to the other half of the date

“ I’m glad you two could make it,” Steven said as he welcomed them In.

“ Wait, you got the expensive alcohol... This is gonna be so fun” Sam Said as he gave both of them hugs

The three of them laugh at that while Culhane says “ I’m glad you guys invited us, we were gonna get Monopoly, but Jeff forgot to bring it, sorry about that”

“ Don’t worry, I bought a bunch of board games when we thought the old hag was pregnant with Stevens’s kid. Surprised I didn’t throw them away” Sam says as he walks everyone to the kitchen.

“ Anyways, I was thinking we can all make homemade pizza, The couple that makes the best pizza wins and gets to choose what we play, sounds good?” Steven changes the subject.

“ That actually sounds like fun” Culhane answers

“ What if we spice it up a little bit, we don’t use a recipe for the dough. The couple that loses must do whatever the others say. ” Jeff asks

“That’s what I’m talking about! Let the games begin putas” Sam says as he grabs Steven onto his side of their kitchen island”

Culhane and Steven look at each other and then at their competitive ass partners. They laugh thinking the same thing. _What did we get ourselves into?_

**⇹**

  
The couples are laughing and struggling to roll out the dough, Sam “accidentally” spills sauce everywhere. Without Culhane looking, Jeff grabs flour and throws it at him, Steven is changing records left and right, Culhane and Sam keep talking about the seasonings that must go on pizza, etc... It’s safe to say they’re all having fun.

Somehow, they all finish making their pizzas and they stick them in the oven to cook. Steven leads them to the living room, lights the fireplace and they all gather on the soft couches.  
Culhane is sipping on his wine when he asks the couple in front of him, “ When did you guys know you were the ones for each other and that you wanted a future together”

Steven starts off first “ It wasn’t this sudden thought, you know? At first, it was just a cute guy who targeted me. I guess I started falling when I wasn’t upset with the fact that Ted slept with Sam, but the fact that Sam was with someone else. I knew I loved him when he started to show his true colors when he helped me and when he would forgive me. I knew I wanted forever with him and that he was the one when he protected the image I had of my grandfather after he tried to deport him, just to keep me happy. I also knew that he was the one when he let me go in Paris so that I could get better”

Sam didn’t need to say anything to that, he just looks over and squeezed his husband’s hand.

“ I guess for me it was when I caught myself caring about what he had thought of me. I wanted to prove myself to him, I wanted to be good enough for him. I fell for him when I realized that even when all he felt for me was anger and feelings of betrayal, he still cared. I knew he was the one when he learned Spanish for me when he did things that he wouldn’t ever do just because he was scared to lose me. I knew I wanted him forever when I lost him in Paris. But, enough about us, what about you guys. Give us all the tea” Sam says, trying not to bring back the pain that came with the mention of Paris and Melissa.

Jeff and Culhane smile at their answers.

“ It’s all over the place for us. I guess it started when Fallon and Jeff were a thing, that’s when we initially started being in the same bubble. Jeff was an ass, still is. It wasn’t until Fallon got kidnapped when I realized he wasn’t all that he seemed’.After Fallon and I called it quits and we started working together. I watched him almost die, twice and it was one of the hardest things for me ever. I remember being so excited for the things happening with Atlantix and he was the only person I’d look for in a room. I’d hold on a little longer when we’d hug, hoped he felt somewhat the same. And he did” Culhane finishes. The only way I can describe us is being on a very big roller coaster and you don’t know where it’s trying to go”

Jeff laughs at the being an ass comment and decides to be his sassy self

“ I knew he wasn’t a little bitch when we fought in my office, man could pack a punch. I remember him pushing me out of the way when those feds bust through that room. I was also really proud to be his business partner. ” Jeff cares about mike, but is still not used to showing that side of him yet.

The oven timer goes off and they all go gather back into the kitchen

“ If mine is not the best I will sue Martha Stewart for not teaching me better” Sam threatens  
“ Or you’re a shit cook” Jeff laughs  
“ ha ha very funny. Take them out I’m hungry’ Sam says dryly and points to the oven  
As Culhane takes them out of the oven and lays them on the countertop they discuss who the winners are.

“ I’m Latin, therefore, I automatically win,” Sam says with his mouth full of Pizza

“ Ours doesn’t have seven different flavors of cheese confusing your mouth, so we win,” Jeff says while motioning to the random patches of cheese on the Carrington’s pizza

“ if you’re boring then just that ” sam laughs while he sips his champagne.

“ What voting system are we using if it’s four people,” Steven asks

“ Babe, you’re not running for senator again. Who cares- Everyone shut up.” Sam cuts himself off

The remaining three look at him with questioning yet amused looks.

“ I Samuel Josiah Jones- Carrington, as the husband of Georgia’s senator, I declare my team the winner. ” He says a bit tipsy from the multiple drinks he’s been sipping on.

They all laugh and just agree that they all won. Steven pulls out a game of Heads Up, Charades, UNO, etc. And they finish the night off with a bunch of memories that they’ll tell as stories to their future kids.

It was a good first double-date and had slowly turned into a tradition for them. Every Saturday that they had a day off from their hectic lives. They would all gather and just enjoy the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda short but still hope you liked it. If you want you can let me know what you think. I know they are OOC.


End file.
